Construction of aircraft components may present a number of unique challenges that may not be applicable in most other industries. In particular, aircraft components must be assembled in a manner to provide adequate strength while conforming to aviation design requirements. Therefore, joining aircraft panels, such as those on an aircraft fuselage or wings, present particular challenges.
Besides conforming to aviation design requirements for aerodynamics and strength, aircraft panel junctions must also remain within material tolerance. Additional factors such as ease of assembly may also be important when selecting a method of joining panels. Although some aspects may be particularly appurtenant for aviation, other industries such as building construction may benefit from improved techniques for assembling panels.